


Come Fly With Me

by catisacat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catisacat/pseuds/catisacat
Summary: Lena Oxton desperately misses the skies and Fareeha Amari is more than happy to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started shipping Tracer and Pharah because of the latest chapter of "That Feeling of Deja Vu" and I have no concept of self control so I wrote this.

The crystal blue skies welcomed the soaring soldier with open arms.

Fareeha loved the warm heat of battle but she loved the cool calm of downtime just as much.

Either way she couldn’t help but take to the air as often as she could.

She wore her Raptora suit so much that people often forgot that it wasn’t a part of her. The last time she’d walked around in her normal prosthetics Angela had looked at her like a perfect stranger was asking her about a recent missing medical shipment.

Not that she didn’t receive some flak from her elders for wasting fuel on her more frivolous flights. Her mother always chased them off though. She was far from spoiled but Ana always made sure to support her hobbies. Even if they were getting increasingly expensive.

God, Gibraltar was beautiful from hundreds of feet above it. Mostly abandoned, save for their small group spread out.

This? This was the only way to people watch.

She spotted her mother walking with Jack down the empty road. Fareeha couldn’t hear them from up here but she knows her mother well enough to recognize when someone’s getting a tongue lashing. Ana appeared to be holding a clawed glove which she was smacking him with. She’d ask later why the old man was in trouble.

Winston was walking with Mei. She’d been helping him with his experiments and if she excited gesturing was any indication she was probably trying to get him to go mountain climbing with her again.

Genji sat near the edge with McCree. They’d been lurking around together even more than they had when they were younger. She swooped low, waving at them with a smile.

Ascending again she tried to find more people to watch but most of them were working indoors.

Except one more. Almost too easy to miss. Lena Oxton was one hell of a tiny little person.

She was alone on the roof, poking around the wreckage of one of the very prototypes that had caused her temporal issues. Looked absolutely devastated which tugged at Fareeha’s heartstrings. She’d never seen Lena look this depressed in all the years she’d been her friend. She gently descended, landing behind her with a small clack that caused the small woman to jump.

Her freckled skin quickly burned red as she realized she wasn’t alone up here anymore, “Uhm, hey, Fareeha. How long have you been, uhm, flying around?”

“Long enough,” she replied, adjusting her armor as she approached her friend, “Are you… okay?”

Lena wasn’t great at hiding her emotions. She tried to look casual as she leaned up against the downed plane, “Oh I’m okay. Good. Fine. Absolutely smashing, love! I mean, look at me?”

She quickly bounced off the plane and did a little spin with a cheeky little wink.

It didn’t take long for her to balk under Fareeha’s critical stare though, “A pretty face doesn’t trick me, Lena.”

“Aw, love, you said I’m pretty,” Lena cooed, trying to quickly change the tune of this conversation as she squished up against the cold metal of the Raptora suit alluringly.

“Sweet words don’t distract me either,” she replied. She took advantage of the situation to wrap an arm around the tiny woman’s waist though, evoking a tinkly little giggle from her. Fareeha knew all too well that Lena’s cutesy act got her out of many a jam but damned if it wasn’t hard to resist.

Fareeha held fast though, brown eyes staring intensely down at Lena. She looked down for a bit to avoid the prying eyes, gently playing with the fingers of the robotic hand holding onto her.

“I just… I miss it.”

“Your old plane?”

“No, being able to fly.”

“Are you… scared?” Fareeha asked carefully. It’s not like Lena lost her memory in that accident, as far as she knew at least. Just her temporal balance, for a little bit. Nothing that would physically stop her from being a pilot.

“No, I’m not afraid, I’d love to fly again,” Lena answered while she gently caressed the side of the plane, “Winston says it’s not safe. He’s worried about my chronal accelerator malfunctioning and dropping me out of the plane. It’s… happened before. High altitudes mess with it.”

“You’ve fallen out of a plane?” Fareeha burst, jaw dropped, “How did I not hear about this?”

“I was fine and Winston didn’t think we should worry everyone. Just a couple quick little blinks and I can land safely on the ground. It’s pretty rare but it means I probably shouldn’t be at the controls when it happens. Plane crashes are devastating, you know.”

Lena awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck, not being one to share personal feelings. She watched as Fareeha turned around and looked the beautiful, clear skies, “To be ground bound forever…”

“I mean… I can fly as a passenger on the big ones but the little ones are just an’ out-and-out no-go. I just don’t know any small plane pilots that can take me up there. All Overwatch ones are one-seaters and it’s not like I can just curl up on their lap like a little kitten.”

She walked over and dangled her impossibly long legs over the edge, stealing secretly jealous glances at Fareeha.

Not like Lena resented her or anything but she has the ultimate in freedom.

But Lena knew she didn’t have a strong enough body to ever inhabit a Raptora suit and once again she would just blink right out of it and send a flaming rocket hurtling towards earth.

Lena jumped as she suddenly felt powerful metallic arms gather her up like a princess. Looking up at Fareeha it dawned on her. She was going to fly.

“W-wait, love! This has gotta be dangerous, yeah?”

“Not at all,” Fareeha placated, “I’ve carried my mom like this many times. How do you think she gets to her sniper perches so quickly? Unless you don’t trust me.”

“Oh believe me, there’s nothing I trust more than the strong, loving arms of a military grade birdwoman but-”

“No buts then,” Fareeha chirped with a wink, “Unless we’re talking about the one attached to your body.”

“Oh! Fareeha! Cheeky! Buttcheeky!” Lena squealed with delight as she tossed her arms around the other woman’s neck in delight, giving a little kick to the air with one of her feet. A soft laugh came from Fareeha, a sound Lena always loved. Just rare enough to be special but not so rare that she had to fight for it.

“Alright then, back to business,” Fareeha said as she carefully adjusted her grip on Lena, “Are you ready then?”

“I was born ready!”

“Hold on tight.”

\---

The hooting started the second McCree caught sight of Fareeha carrying Lena like a bride on her wedding night, excitedly hollering, “Hey! If yer givin’ out sky rides I call dibs on bein’ next!”

He only laughed as Fareeha flipped him the bird.

Ana looked up to her daughter soaring overhead with a smile. Nothing made her happier than to see her child happy. Jack, on the other hand, took that moment of distraction as a chance to disappear before he could be further chastised for the glove Gabriel had left in his room. She jerked back to attention and chased after him with it, yelling about how irresponsible he was being.

Winston pointed out the pair to Mei who started bouncing up and down, absolutely cooing over how cute that was. Snowball even came out to excitedly fly around, powdering the ground with soft snow.

Up above Fareeha soared higher as Lena squealed in sheer joy. This was even better than flying in a plane, a thousand times, a million times, a billion times! Wind whipping her short hair around like debris in a tornado, flapping wildly against her flight goggles and tickling against Fareeha’s neck.

“I can see why you’re always up here, it’s amazing!” Lena whispered after squirming up to Fareeha’s ear, “You and me should start spending a lot more time together.”

“These rides aren’t free you know,” Fareeha teased, “You’re gonna have to buy me dinner first.”

“Oh look at you, being all coy. Seriously, let me come with you more often.”

“Come with me? Now you really have to take me to dinner first.”

“Fareeha!” she yelled as she collapsed into a fit of giggles, “You cad!”

She only squeezed her tighter in response to the tiny woman’s absolute excitement. Lena’s little hummingbird heart was going a mile a minute between feeling the adrenaline of flight and the attention of such a beautiful, powerful woman.

Fueled by that Lena bounced herself up a little to plant a kiss right on Fareeha’s lips, laughing muffled as it caused them to dip for a second.

Only a moment though before they soared higher than ever as Fareeha started kissing back.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing can stop me from implicating Reaper76 and McGenji in the background. Once again, no self control.


End file.
